Fever Pitch
by OnlyOneLover
Summary: A one-shot of Kurt and Blaine's first truly intimate moment with each other. Rated M for relatively mild smut. A sweet moment between Kurt and Blaine!


I'm more of a fan of the cute, sweet, touching Kurt and Blaine stories, but even I can be a sucker for some good smut, haha. Today's a smut day! But it's pretty mild as far as smut goes, and of course, I'll add some sweetness in there too (: Enjoy!

Fever Pitch

The constant hum of the crickets from outside the open bedroom window was like a mantra. It was simple, repetitive, and the more he focused on it, eyes closed and body at rest, the more he relaxed. After a good quarter of an hour, his breathing had fallen into a slow, steady, healthy rhythm. With a twinge of worry, he realized that he could not yet say the same for his boyfriend.

Blaine Anderson looked with concerned eyes at the sleeping yet fast-breathing and ever-trembling figure of Kurt Hummel. The boy's cheeks were flushed scarlet, his hair tousled and his entire body covered in cold sweat. But this didn't bother Blaine – at least, not concerning his love for the boy. It did bother him, however, in the sense of his worry for Kurt's well-being.

Eying Kurt cautiously, Blaine was reminded of himself… _My first time… _he thought. Kurt's current behavior was very much like his own had been. At this memory, Blaine breathed a small sigh of slight relief. _He'll be all right, I've just gotta be here for him, ready to help him through that first wave of emotions._ Blaine had no problem with Kurt being sensitive when it came to intimacy; it assured Blaine that the boy respected himself, respected him, and knew what was truly important in a relationship. And he knew Kurt hadn't been ready to go all the way.

With clarity, Blaine recalled their first discussion on getting more serious in their relationship; specifically, he recalled Kurt telling him something – something that Blaine respected more than he could put into words:

"Blaine," Kurt had said, taking his boyfriend's hands in his own and looking him straight in the eye, "I love you. In a way that's different from any other type of love I've ever had for someone."

He took a deep breath, and then continued, eyes sparkling and lips quivering just the tiniest amount, "But I don't want to go… _that far…_I don't… I don't want to… go _all the way_… with you. Maybe someday," he added quickly, never breaking eye contact with the young man sitting next to him, pajama-clad on the bed, "But not today, and not until I know for certain that you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Suddenly, he gave Blaine a small smile and continued, "Right now, I'd like to think that's going to happen. But we're young, new to this, and we have our whole lives ahead of us and…" again, he took a breath. This time, a single tear fell out of one of his shimmering blue eyes and rolled down his cheek, right as he leaned in and whispered, "And I only want to have _one_ first time."

As Blaine stroked his still-trembling boyfriend's hair, he marveled at the memory of the boy's maturity. Looking down at him, though, and seeing both vulnerability and strength, he thought back to what the two had shared with each other only a short while ago. How it ended was far more passionate and far more intimate than he had ever expected Kurt to be ready for.

It was twelve thirty a.m. and eighty-nine degrees outside. The heat and humidity of the bedroom had been overwhelming, but the heat between their bodies even more so. Regardless of the fact that the two boys were alone in the house, Kurt was keeping himself quiet, even though it took every bit of self-control he had not to make a sound as a result of what Blaine was doing. The occasional gasp did escape his mouth, and the heavy panting was uncontrollable, and every once in a while Blaine did hear Kurt's muffled moans and stifled cries.

At that point, Kurt had let go of all self-consciousness. The fact that he was completely naked, as much as it had bothered him at first, was of little to no consequence anymore. The fact that he lie completely open and vulnerable on the bed, arms raised, hands and fingers writhing and twisting in the blankets above his head, legs outspread, skin sweating and chest heaving, as much as it scared him in the beginning, didn't matter anymore.

And the fact that Blaine Anderson, the only man he had ever truly been in love with, was seeing him at his most vulnerable, was in complete control of him, and was giving him something that he had never, never in his life had even the slightest taste of, as much as it frightened him at the start, was now the only thing keeping him from completely losing himself in the wave of sensations, both physical and emotional, that he was experiencing.

Leading up to that wave, Kurt had never been more frightened in his life. And the crux of that fear occurred when, after stripping off each other's clothes, climbing onto Blaine's bed in the dark, and sharing several minutes of passionate kisses and intimate touches, Blaine drew his lips away from Kurt's, moved them over the boy's chin, down his outstretched neck, and onto his bare chest. That was when the fever pitch of fear began to take over. Kurt opened his eyes, and although all he could see was the ceiling, he could feel Blaine's lips placing, with a good bit of pressure, kisses on either sides of his chest, then on his stomach, then just below his belly button…

As Blaine's lips passed over the last few inches of skin that separated Kurt's stomach from the part of his body that nobody had ever seen, let alone touched, Kurt began to tremble, feeling himself overcome with total insecurity, pure vulnerability, complete and utter fear…

Until he felt the first touch. Blaine's hands, one on either side of Kurt, made the softest, gentlest contact with the most sensitive area of his body, causing Kurt to gasp not at the touch, but at the shock. The chills. The pleasuring pins and needs that made their ways from where Blaine had just touched him to the very tips of his fingers and toes. Suddenly, he felt Blaine's hot breath against that same part of him. He lifted his head slightly to look down at Blaine, whose mouth was, indeed, a mere inch away from his skin. They looked at each other, Blaine asking and Kurt answering. And as Kurt lay his head back down on the pillow, he slowly spread his legs apart.

That was when all of his self-consciousness had left him. All feelings of nakedness, insecurity, and vulnerability had left him. Softly at first, then with more and more pressure and speed as he went on, Blaine put his mouth and fingers to Kurt. And at that moment, the only coherent thought Kurt could form before becoming lost in the intimate passion, was: _Take me, Blaine. I want to belong to you. _

When it was over, Blaine was panting just as hard as Kurt. It took him only a moment to gather himself, however, before taking care of himself and then taking care of Kurt, who lay immobile except for the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

Blaine grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the ground and draped it over Kurt from the waist down, then climbed beneath it as well and moved in close.

"Kurt?" he whispered, laying a loving hand against the boy's pounding heart.

Barely audible, Kurt breathed a response. "Blaine," he whispered, "Blaine…"

He took a few moments to catch his breath, then finally opened his eyes and looked directly at his boyfriend before answering Blaine's questioning expression. "Blaine… I… I love you."

For just the most fleeting of seconds, Blaine felt as though he could have cried. He looked down for that second, then quickly met his boyfriend's eyes again, and smiled. "I love you too, Kurt," he said. "I love you too."

Blaine slid an arm beneath Kurt's back and brought him in closer, then held him tight. As Kurt leaned in against him, Blaine began to stroke his back, in the hopes that it would help him catch his breath, and relax.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. Gratefully, Kurt obeyed, and Blaine could have sworn he saw the slightest hint of a smile on that beautiful face.

With every ounce of passion and love he had inside of him, Blaine had just given Kurt what Kurt would consider, at some future time, to be the third most thrilling experience of his life. One day, when the two grew up, the second most thrilling experience would be giving himself to Blaine completely_. _But, as far as Kurt was concerned, the number one most life-changing thing he had ever and would ever experience, was the first time he and Blaine had kissed. True, it was simple. True, most would say a kiss could not compare to all the things a relationship can lead to. But Kurt would beg to differ.

For him, that was the moment. The moment that started it all. The first moment of the rest of his life.

Thank you for reading! If you feel so inclined, please let me know what you think (: Ta ta for now!


End file.
